Trial run descendent of the sages brother!
by WILLIAM11
Summary: Naruto is the descendent of the sage of six paths brother. So Naruto was born with a special Byakugan Plot reviw in side


**_I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form if I did I wound't be writing fan-fiction._**

**_Anyway this story has been stuck in my head for the last few days now and decided to write a trial run deciding on what I get from it I may delete it or continue. Okay I got this idea when I found out that Hamura Otsutsuki the brother of Hagoromo Otsutsuki AKA the Sage of six paths and son of the Rabbit goddess Kaguya Otsutsuki had the Byakugan. And do you know what I thought? It was something like this "I have read a few Uchiha Naruto fics where he gets special powers with the Sharingan because he is a direct decent from Indra so what if I make an Hyuga Naruto who gets special powers since he is from direct decent from Hamura._**

**_Prolog: The Uzumaki's where the true main branch of the Hyuga clan. But once the middle branch made the caged bird seal and put it on the lower branch and tried to put it on the main branch they ran for being out numbered. They settled on an island which would become Uzu no kuni. Changed their names to Uzumaki. _**

**_The 'new' main branch erased all historic information on the now Uzumaki clan. Not even telling their children about them. So over the years everybody just forgot about the true main branch. Mainly because the Uzumaki clan had different Byakugans. In stead of white they where natural colored. Instead of vains poping out when used their pupils changed to the Yin-Yang symbol. _**

**_Theirs also gave four abilities even the Sharingan didn't allowed. The users see Yin and Yang chakra and the ability to use it easily, along with true perfect vision getting rid of the blind spot of a normal Byakugan has along with the ability to see the future but since it is ever changing they only use it in small doses in combat. The last ability was to see the holes in time and space and exploit them.(Aka can literally see how to make time-space jutsu) Fearing for their safety the Uzumaki clan stopped showing off their Doujutsu and went on to seals due to that they could see how a seal works with their eyes. They made a treaty with their unknown second cousin clan. _**

**_They lived lives of prosbatrity until the second(I think) great ninja war broke out and fearing their ability of Fuinjutsu a few villiges attacked and the village was whipped out. _****_The remnants scattered across the elemental nations. One member Kushina went to Konoha to live with the first hokages wife Mito Uzumaki Senju. After Mito's passing Kushina became to 2ed Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. The rest for that prat same as canon but one thing Kushina didn't tell Minato about her Douutsu until he married her he never got the chance._**

* * *

"Naruto my son end this worlds circle of hatred. Be what I couldn't be the child of prohi..." Minato never got to finish his sentience as the sealing was completed and the Shinigami dragged Minato's soul into his stomic. Leaving his dying lover and now jinchuriki of a son. "Naru-chan I don't have much time left. Sorry I will never hold you again, sorry I will never beast feed you, sorry for leaving you with out any one to look after you because you baka of a god father won't man up I can see it. But I have some thing for you my dear baby boy." Kushina said as she activated her doujutsu as she spat out some blood. Her right hand was set ablaze with pure red fire while the other was blue. **"Onmyoton-Inyoton: Banbutsu Sozo!"**(Yin-Yang release: Creation of all things) Between her hands came a medium sized scroll came into existence.

"In this my boy I left all of our Uzu ach.. Uzumaki jutsu and and copy of my mind and a bit of my soul. So I can help you some what my precious Naru-chan. Now time to make sure it is safe. **Funjutsu: Taimu kapuseru 8-nen FUIN!" **Kushina said while crying as she pushed the scroll into her babys chest leaving a Uzumaki spiral which disappeared moment later.(Sealing technique: Time capsule 8 years SEAL!) "Now my dear Naru-chan time for the damnable beast inside you become whole." Kushina muttered as she dragged herself to the body of her late lover to put her hand on Minato's dead seal and the other on Naruto's. "Good bye my little baby **Fuinjutsu: Chakra tenso FUIN!** AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"(Sealing technique:Chakra transfer) Kushina screamed in pain as the other half of Kyuubi's chakra rose from Minato's fresh body and went into Kusina's hand traveling to Naruto seal burning what was left of her chakra coils.

* * *

**Eight year later**

It has been 8 years since the kyuubi attack. For the people of konoha it has been great especially because they had a blonde kid as a stress reveler. But for said blonde life has been crap two years ago he was kicked out of the orphanage for as he quoted when old man hokage asked "For being a demon and corrupting the youth." Nobody saw the patron after that but she was replaced almost exactly after words though. Naruto then lived on the streets for a few months eating out of trash cans, dumpsters and drinking rain water. Until old man hokage gave Naruto the closest apartment to the hokage manner and tower. We find young Naruto in an old training ground that the old man said he could use.

Naruto was currently practicing what little chakra control technique he had leaf balancing. The other reason why he was there was to get away from the villagers. Today was the kyuubi attack and the villagers got violent every year not enough to beat him but to a point that they threw vary dull kuni and rocks. They may no pierce skin but they still hurt. "Come on stay up there." Naruto said as he finally had been able to get a leaf to stick but not very well the sides where stuck on but the middle was pushed up like someone was holding it in front of a fan. Suddenly he felt hi shirt get heavier as he lost focus the leaf shot away from him.

"Damn it! It took me two hours to get that to stay on! What the hell is in my shirt it better be important to make me lose my focus." Naruto yelled then muttered the last part. Naruto reached his hand into his shirt to pull out a scroll? "Where did this come from?" Naruto asked as he looked around to see no one. "As he opened the scroll a blue figure came to life. She wore a dress with a white shirt under it had long hair and what appears to be a hair clip. Her eyes closed yet seemed to be trying to open them.

"Ummm hello uhh miss?" Naruto asked not sure at what he was looking at. With that whatever was holding her eyes shut released. She looked around till her forms tiny eyes met his. What he saw kinda freaked him out, what he saw was a few things nobody looked at him with. Sadness, regret, curiosity,happiness and ... love? Even old man hokage never had that look in his eye's when Naruto was around. When he was talking to Naruto his eyes showed just the first two and guilt. "Ummm miss are ahhh you okay?" Naruto asked as the blue women(Think Halo AI just with out the suits) started to cry.

He wasn't sure how to handle women on scrolls.(He hasn't discovered ninja nudey mags yet he's 8) "Naru-chan?" What was left of kushina's chakra asked.(Yin chakra) Naruto's left eye brow started twitching at the name. "Please don't call me that lady." Naruto said with an annoyed tone. _"Yep he definitely got my personality."_ Kushina thought as she remembered until somebody really pissed her off she would just ask them to stop but alas they didn't and tomato smashed bullies. "Now now Naru-chan I can call you whatever I want after all I carried you around with me for 10 months." Kushina hinted at him hoping that he understood what she meant. "How could you carry me your tiny?" Asked the oblivious 8 year old.

_"Kami was I like this when I was a kid? NAH. I was awesome DATTEBANE!" _Kushina thought with a nod to no one and a fist pump. "Hello, hello, hello STOP IGNORING ME!" Naruto shouted which awoke kushina from her inner thoughts. "Okay okay hello I am Kushina Uzumaki." Kushina said hoping that he knew that she was his mother, after all only three people knew that Minato an Kushina where together one one was a boss summon! So there was no harm of telling him her name. "Hey we have the same last name! Cool." Naruto shouted with his usual foxy smile. Due to him not knowing her Kushina gained a tick mark._ "Why doesn't know who I am? I mean Minato sure keep that part a secret but I didn't do jack shit in the last war! So why doesn't he know my name!"_ Kushina thought with her right eye brow twitching.

"Hhuh Naruto. I have something to tell you." Kushina said as serious as she could as Naruto nodded with almost no idea about the thick atmosphere she was sending out. "Naru-chan I am your mother." Kushina said as Naruto looked around like he was about to be punked.(Never watched it) "How could you be my Kaa-chan your tiny!?" Naruto yelled pointing to the small blue women. "Naruto have you learned anything about chakra yet?" Kushina asked with a sigh great just great her son was a dumbass. "yeah I just entered the academy! Iruka-sensei taught us about chakra why?" Naruto asked looking at her. "Naruto chakra is made up from yin and yang or spiritual and physical. If one has a lot of one type they can cast yin or yang style jutsu's. So I put a lot of Yin chakra into this scroll. So I am your mother just with out a body." Kushina said as Naruto grew pail at the end.

"So y.. ...your a GHOAST!" Naruto screamed pointing a shaking finger at her as the color drains from his skin. "No I am not a ghost I guess you could call me a yin-clone a clone with only spiritual chakra." Kushina said as Naruto nodded finally getting it. "Wait Kaa-chan why are you in scroll?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side with a curiosity in the blue eyes. "Well Naruto I was on my death bed when you where born. IT wasn't your fault!" Kushina said as she looked at Naruto face when he thought he killed her also because she was kyuubi's exhost she still had the negative emotion sensing. Also he was giving off the same vibe the Kakashi's father gave before he killed himself. "O.. okay Kaa-chan!" Naruto said as Kushina felt relief as that vibe disappeared then she noticed something he didn't ask about his father.

"Umm Naruto I just noticed something why didn't you ask about your father?" Kushina asked not being able to resist looking at this gift horse in the mouth. "Because I'm not blind. Iruika-sensei showed us a pitcher of your's and dad's graduation I noticed his and asked who he was and told Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage. Also the simple fact with out all of my baby fat I look like a chibi-him. I am surprised no one put it together to be honest." Naruto said as Kushina sweat dropped at the fact that it shouldn't be possible for people to miss the resemblance between the two. "Any way I also did this so I could train you on our bloodline the Byakugan." Kushina said as naruto looked at he oddly. "But Kaa-chan I don't have white eyes." Naruto said as Kushina sighed. "Naruto our Byakugan is diffrent but in some ways the same. For one unlike the sharingan both don't need to do anything to unlock it besides learn how to flow chakra into the eyes." Kushina said as Naruto nodded.

"Hey Kaa-chan it there a way to move you somewhere else I rather not have to open a scroll each time to talk to you." Naruto asked. "Yes there is Naruto-kun but then I would have to draw some of your own Yin chakra to sustain me." Kushina said Naruto looked confused. "It would be like Orochimaru's curse mark. But instead of poisoning your chakra network it would just connect ours but I would need something to hold me while I am not active as well." Kushina said as Naruto nodded his head but still didn't care. "Kaa-chan I don't care about that. But I still would want you with me. Wait Kaa-chan what if I just focus some yin chakra into what ever you wold stored into?" Naruto said as Kushina gained a thinking pose as her eyes light up in pride. "Yes that would work Naruto! It should also make me invisible to everybody but you. Unless you want them to see and hear me then just send out a pulse of Yin chakra! I am so proud of you for thinking this. But what should I be stored into?" Kushina thought as Naruto started thinking as well.

"Naruto take us to your home it is late we don't have any time limit so it should be fine." Kushina said as Naruto nodded as he started folding the scroll as Yin-clone Kushina went out.

* * *

**Done **


End file.
